Where The Surgeons Are
by Chunkles40
Summary: My take on 'Where the boys are'. How does Derek finally decide Meredith is The One? What happens when more people are invited?...Tension will arise!
1. What Camping Trip?

**Where The Surgeons Are.**

A/N: _Another story based on the camping episode.Gosh, that episode rocks!! Anywho I've changed little bit of it..As you do... How does Derek finally decide that Meredith is the one? What happens when more people are invited?..._

**Chapter 1.**

It had been agreed by both him, and Meredith. Derek needed some space, away from all the commotion that had unravelled from his life within the past few months. He had chosen Addison, broken Meredith's heart, almost lost Meredith during the code black incident, gained a dog, lost the dog, got jeaous of Meredith dating someone other than him, cheated on Addison with Meredith, divorced Addison, and now...Now his head hurt. A lot. He had changed dramatically, from the man he used to be in New York, to the man he was now in Seattle. He needed to find himself, to find where he stood in the world. The only trouble was, he didn't want to do it alone. Lately, all he ever seemed to be was lonely, even though he was surrounded by constant interns, nurses, residents, attendings, patients...Everyone. He invited Preston at last minute, but that's where the trouble started. Preston invited Cristina, who invited Izzie and George. Who invited Alex, Joe and his partner Walter. Somehow the Chief managed to get invited too.

The night before they were due to leave, the interns headed into the bar, and as usual occupied the table at the back, near the dartboard. As Meredith was the first to finish, it was her job to get the round in. She headed up to the bar, ordering their favourite poison. ''So you looking forward to tomorrow?'' Joe asked, pouring the liquid into each of the shotglasses.

''Excuse me?'' Meredith looked at him, her face confused.

''You know, the camping trip? C'mon, i thought you were a doctor. You're not supposed to play dumb.''

''What camping trip?'' Her face scrunched up, now puzzled than ever.

''Derek's camping trip. Didn't Cristina tell you?''

''Wait, what? Cristina's going?'' Meredith turned to glare at Cristina, but she was caught up in a game of darts.

''Yeah, and George, Izzie, Alex, Burke, almost all the surgeons are going. Weren't you invited?'' His face dropped as Meredith shook her head violently. She slammed a few notes down on the bar, causing the glasses to shudder from the collision. She grabbed the tray and headed back to the table. ''So, you're all off camping.'' She said sternly, placing her hands on her hips.

''And you weren't going to tell me?'' The interns exchanged looks, then realisation dawned upon them.

''You weren't invited?'' Cristina asked, her hand in mid action of throwing the dart to the board.

''No!'' Meredith shrieked. She sunk back into her chair, and poured the liquid down her thoat, sighing deeply as it burned her insides.

''Well, you know...You can come. Either that or you can stay here with Mark, Addison and Bailey. How exciting.'' Cristina added sarcastically, and resumed her game.

''Oh, gee, thanks.'' Meredith retorted. It did seem the better option. Did she really want to be hit on by Mark, stuck on Addison's cases and be bitched to by Bailey? That could wait until she got back.

---

Derek pulled up outside Burkes apartment, beeping the horn for him to hurry up. Burke hurried out of the building, shortly followed by Cristina, together loading their bags into the back of Derek's car. ''Hi.'' Derek said awkwardly to Cristina, as she climbed into the back of the car.

''Let me guess.'' Cristina started.''You thought it was going to be a manly outdoor fishing trip?''

''Uh...Yeah.'' Derek admitted.

''Tough luck. There's more of us to come.'' She finished, smiling at him dryly.

''More of you? Who is else tagging along on this trip, exactly?''

''Well, there's you, me, Burke, the Chief -who's collecting Joe and Walter by the way-, Alex, George, Izzie, oh..And Meredith.''

''Joe and--Meredith?''

''Yes.Now can we get a move on?''

Derek sighed deeply, and pulled away, heading towards Meredith's house, where the rest of the interns were waiting. he pulled into her drive, and helped them load their bags.

''So...Everyone's coming.'' He smiled, as he pulled the door back down.

''Yeah..I can stay here if you want..''Meredith told him, feeling kind of nervous to parade in on his trip that was meant for him to clear his head.

''No, you're okay. These guys have tagged along, why can't you?'' He smiled back at her, and opened the front passenger door for her to get in. Chief pulled up minutes later, to take the remaining Interns in his car. They set of, all packed and ready, to arrive at their destination in a few hours...

---x---

**So that's the first chapter. Poor Meredith got left out, haha. Derek seemed a bit peeved at the amount of peoples going...Anywho, next chapter will be when they get there, what they will be up to...I have a funny idea in mind, lol. Read and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Your Battery Has Gone

**Where The Surgeons Are.**

**Chapter 2: ''Your Battery Has Gone.''**

Derek pulled up at their destination, Chief webber not far behind. Meredith looked out the window, at the spectacular view; they really were in the middle of nowhere. Pure bliss, were the only words to describe it. A lake stretched out along the side, carrying on around the corner. The trees rose to the sky, and a large patch of grass stood infront of them, to pitch their tents, They all clmibed out of the car, smiled present from ear to ear on each of their faces. Meredith was the first to pull her bags out, immediately picking a spot for her tent, over looking the water. Next to her, was Cristina and Burke. Derek had hoped to pitch his tent their, but unfortunately, the stoppy intern, and overbearing attending had got their before him. As the saying goes, 'the early bird catches the worm'...

Instead, Derek chose a spot behind Meredith. He didn't want to be too far away from her, just incase she was scared of the outdoor animals, or something like that. Behind Derek, was Izzie, George and Alex, with the largest tent of the lot. At the back, was Chief Webber, who liked his private space, so he was glad to get a small area farthest away from them all. Last but not least, was Joe and Walter, unfortunatley in the middle of them all.

Meredith started to set up her tent instantly, ignoring all the bickering behind her, getting straight to it. Within 30 minutes, she had set her tent together, unpacked her sleeping bag, and arranged her bags. She headed over to Derek, who had also finished fixing his shelter, and was now focused on setting up the chairs for everyone. She smiled at him as she held her hands behind her back. Derek looked up at her, then over at her tent, his jaw dropping a little.

''Anything you need help with?'' She asked.

''Did you have any help with that?'' He replied, nodding his head in the direction of her tent.

''Nope. Did it all myself. I'm a genius.'' She teased.

''How did you learn to put a tent together?'' Derek asked, unknown to him that women too could set up tents, without the help of a man. Meredith smiled disappeared from her face, as she shifted nervously on the spot.

''My, uh..My neighbours used to take me camping with them and their daughter when my mother had conferences.'' She looked away from him, over to the large pool of water. Derek stared at her for a moment, seeing the scary and damaged woman he had seen before. Here, on this trip, seemed to be doing her good. That was, until he had to mention something about her childhood. He hated treading on eggshells around her, he wished there was some way he could help her. She turned back to him, a flicker of happiness back in her eyes.

''I also know how to fish. I've just never caught any..'' She told him, tossing her head on it's side.

''Hmm..I'll have to help you with that one.'' Derek said, flashing his heartmelting smile to him. She took a step closer to him, so close he could feel her body heat. He stretched a hand out, to pull her closer, but stopped mid-motion at the call of Meredith's name.

''Meredith get you're ass over here and help us out!'' Izzie called to her. Meredith looked back at Derek, giving him an apologetic glance, then headed over to Izzie, who was helping George untangle himself from the material of their tent. Alex however, was shaking his hand around, having just hit himself with the hammer.

''Alex, you're supposed to hit the pegs, not your thumb!'' Meredith shook her head and lightly pushed him out of the way.

---

Now that everyone had their tents securely in place, they all sat round in their chairs, each enjoying a bottle of beer which Joe and Walter had so kindly remembered to bring. Derek sat down next to Meredith, who was laughing with Cristina about Burke's pink-piggy hot water bottle. She turned to him, still laughing slightly, as Cristina headed over to Joe for another beer.

''You know, i brought my Ipod.'' Derek told Meredith, trying to find a good reason to make conversation with her.

''It's your camping trip, and you brought your Ipod?''

''Nothing says peace and quiet like The Clash.'' He took a sip of his beer as Meredith raised an eyebrow at him.

''Yeah, sure. Peace and Quiet.''

''Seriously. It's in my tent if you want to borrow it. I know how boring some of these guys can get.'' He told her. Once again, their connection had been disrupted, this time by Burke, needing assistance to light a fire. Meredith watched him stand up, as he walked away, he brushed his hand along her arm, and as usual, she felt that all-too familiar trembling sensation erupt through her skin. She looked over at his tent, contemplating whether or not to try out his Ipod. After all, her aunt had once told her that you could always tell someone's personality through their music. And the fact that she hadn't really bothered to listen to it. She headed over to the tent, and rummaged around for a minute, finally catching hold of what she was after. She switched it on, and stepped back out of the tent. Meredith nodded her head back and forth lightly to the beat, smiling slightly as she watched him admiringly, as he finally lit the logs. Before she knew it, she was miming to the words, jigging around on her feet lightly. _ Should i stay or should i go? _She sang. The words fit him perfectly. Cristina soon joined her, listening to her own Ipod, together they danced, laughing loudly, not realising most of the gang were watching them. Derek and Burke smiled when they did finally aknowledge their stares. Cristina laughed and headed over to Burke, still dancing, whereas Derek headed over to Meredith. She pulled him towards her, holding his hand up high as she spun round. He placed a hand on her waist, lowering him arm, when she pulled away, removing the earphones and handing him his portable device back.

''Your battery has gone.'' She told him, as she walked away, swinging her hips to and fro teasingly. Derek watched her leave, then looked down at his trousers.

''Oh no it hasn't...'' He whispered, before disappearing into his tent.

---x---

**Lol, Derek and his battery..., i was laughing so hard when i thought of this everyone in my house was just looking at as though i was crazy! Lmao! Anywho, is it me, or does anyone else just wanna shake one of them and yell down their ear 'Kiss each other already!!' So much anticipation! I wanted a happy Meredith, because it's not often we see 'our girl' all bright and shiny like she wants to be...And Burke's pink-piggy hot water bottle...Tut tut. Lol...Enough of what i thought, what do YOU guys think? **


	3. I'll Let You Know

**Where The Surgeons Are.**

**Chapter 3: ''I'll Let You Know.''**

After a hard day, getting things set up for their trip, everyone had decided to descend into their tents early, mainly because they wanted to have a lie in, for once no matter where it was, but for others it was so they could get up early to go fishing. Meredith sat up in her sleeping bag, her eyes wide with energy, listening to the midnight sounds of the outdoors. She silently left her tent, to sit by the fire, that was still burning brightly. A few minutes afterwards, Derek emerged from his shelter, wrapped in his jeans and a large fleece sweater. ''Aren't you cold?'' He whispered to her, as he sat opposite.

''Not really.'' She lied. All she had on was a thin sleeveless shirt, and a pair of cargo shorts. ''Why aren't you asleep?'' She asked him in a concerned voice.

''I dunno. It's finally peaceful, i'm going to enjoy it while i can.'' He sighed with satisfaction, then looked at Meredith, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

''What? Do i have something on my face?'' She wiped her hands over her cheeks frantically, causing Derek to hold back his laughter.

''No, i was just wondering...Do you want to go fishing?''

''Now?''

''Why not? Like i said, it's peaceful. Just you and me. We can..Hang out.''

Meredith hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded her head. She quickly headed back to her tent, returning seconds later in a pair of jeans and a sweater. Derek handed her a fishing rod and torch, and set off a few yards away from the tents, to a small deck overlooking the water. They set up their fishing lines, and flipped them into the water.

''So...''

''So...'' They shared an awkward silence for a good half hour, occassionaly proceeding with small talk, before Derek finally spoke up again.

''So what are you looking for in a man?'' He asked her.

''Excuse me?'' She asked, slightly taken aback by his question.

''I'm trying to talk girl here.''

''Dude, you so can't do girl talk, man.''

''What was that?'' Derek beamed, stifling a small laugh.

''I was tring to talk boy.'' Again, they shared their moments silence.

''So...What do you look for in a guy?'' Derek pressed on.

''I dunno. I've never really thought about it. I suppose, someone i can rely on. Not just someone who comes and goes when he pleases. I need stability, some kind of security in a relationship.'' Derek couldn't help but think she was referring to him. ''I want someone who will accept my faults, love me for them, i want someone who won't abandon me like almost everyone in my life has. I want someone who will tell me they love me, speak the words out loud instead of just showing me they love me. But i suppose thats too much to ask, especially with my track record.'' She laughed, a small tear arising in her eye. She looked at her fishing rod, reeling it back in, knowing she wouldn't be catching anything tonight. ''What about you, what are you looking for in a woman?'' She watched as Derek too pulled his fishing line back in towards him. He turned to look at her, noticing that the moon was lighting her eyes up beautifully, the green-grey glistening like a star, like something from a fairystory.

''I'm not sure yet. But the minute i am, i'll let you know.'' He winked at her, then grabbed his fishing equipment, handing Meredith the torch again. They headed back towards their tents, listening to the soft humming of their fellow colleague's and friend's snoring. Meredith could faintly here Izzie mentioning something about coconut essence in her sleep. She handed the torch to Derek, as she climbed back into her tent. ''Are you gonna be okay in there, you know, on your own?'' He asked in a concerned manner, a hint of flirtation also present.

''I dunno yet, but the minute i do, i'll let you know.'' She told him, zipping herself inside. She listened to his footsteps, growing faint as he headed off to his own tent, zipping the material door up. Meredith could make the sound of Derek exhaling deeply. She lay down in her sleeping bag, still shivering from the coldness slightly, soon copying the same motion Derek had done, seconds ago.

---x---

**A small chapter, full of fluff. Still no MerDer action. Will there ever be MerDer action? I'm not sure yet..I'm thinking about sending his Dreamy ass back to Satan. Because you guys all want him to go back to Addison, Don'tcha?**


	4. We Can Play Strip Tease!

**Where The Surgeons Are.**

**A/N:** _Ok, so i know a few of you guys aren't exactly keen on the Addek scene (even though she had him first, lol) but i must admit, i HATE them together too! But, i do love to keep you guys waiting for the romance! Anywho, this is another fluffy chapter. Infact, the whole story is just pure fluff! Aww. So cuute! I'll stop rambling now.._

**Chapter 4: ''We can play Strip Tease!''**

Meredith left her tent for the second time that night, no more than two hours after she and Derek shared a peaceful moment together. She slowly climbed into Derek's tent, careful not to make a noise. She zipped the tent back up behind her, and slowly crawled over to where Derek lay. She sat down next to him, and nudged his leg softly. ''Derek...Derek.'' She whispered into his ear. He groaned a little, mumbling incoherent words his he rolled over slightly.

''Derek!'' She spoke louder, through gritted teeth. He woke up, and rubbed his wide eyes.

''Meredith, what's wrong?'' He asked, sitting up sharply with concern. She gave him a faint smile, and shuffled herself into his large, and extremely warm sleeping bag.

''I'm cold.'' She told him, as she pulled his cover up over her head. Derek smiled with amusement, looking down at the petite outline of her beneath him. He opened his mouth, to say something flirtatious, but decided against it, choosing not to ruin the moment. He slid down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her freezing waist.

''You can sleep here 'til morning,'' He started. ''Then we can go fishing again. For breakfast.''

''I can't sleep..'' She told him. She didn't want to go to sleep. She was too comfortable here, in this moment. She didn't want to ruin it with her excessive snoring.

''Okay...So...What shall we do?'' He asked her.

''I know..We can play strip tease!''

''Why, Dr. Grey i like your style!'' Derek beamed at her.

''No! Not that strip tease!'' She said, whacking his arm lightly. ''Haven't you ever played that game, where you give two different things, and you tell them which they prefer? That's strip tease. Only there's no stripping involved, so i don't know why it's called strip tease.''

''Umm..Okay. You go.''

''Right..Uh..Black or blue?''

''What?'' Derek laughed,

''Colours. Which colour do you prefer, balck or blue?''

''That's easy. Blue. My turn. Horses or cows?''

''Horses. I have a phobia of cows.''

''You do?'' He looked at her with adoration, they lay there, smiling at each other for a few more minutes, not realising the reast of their group were up and ready to go fishing. Meredith ran a delicate hand over Derek's cheek, as he leaned over her, moving his hands to the bottom of her shirt.

''Hey you guys--Oh I'm sorry!'' Izzie had opened the tent and climbed in to see if they were ready for fishing. She covered her eyes and backed out into the fresh air. ''I'm sorry if i interrupted something, Meredith! I--I didn't know, i couldn't hear you screaming!'' She shouted to her.

''Izzie!'' Meredith yelled, storming out of the tent in a hurry. Izzie followed her to her tent, where she grabbed her shoes and a sweater.

''Did i interupt anything?'' She asked, her face shone with excitement.

No--Yes! I don't know!'' Meredith yelled, her cheeks flushing a bright crimson colour, he ran off to Cristina.

---

Meredith and Derek kept their distance while everyone was fishing. The men stood on the deck, talking about manly things, and surgeries -but in Joe's case, it was beer- whereas the girls stayed at the back, watching the men, talking about them literally behind their backs.

''So Mer, are you gonna tell us what was going on?'' Cristina asked, as both she and Izzie scooted their chairs towards her.

''Nothing happened. Seriously!''

''Oh, c'mon Meredith, you had him all over you, hands groping teeth shining, lips locking, the works.'' Izzie shuddered with delight and eyed Alex's behind without her fellow friends noticing.

''I thought you said you didn't see anything?'' Meredith turned to Izzie, but she just shrugged, turning her attention back to Alex. ''Anyway, our lips weren't locking, and he was laughing at something i said.''

''And the hands groping?'' Cristina raised her eyebrows to her.

''Ok, the hands might have been groping, but not that much. We just got caught up in the moment. He needs his space, we agreed. Space. Is what he needs. And me. I need it. Space.''

''Meredith, who are you trying to kid? It's a miracle you've lasted this long, without pulling him into the woods and having your wicked way with him!''

''Would you stop already? Nothing happened!!'' She yelled, attracting the attention of the men infront of her. A few minutes later, the men returned, with their trouts in their buckets. Meredith rse to her feet, as Derek showed her his catchings, and they all headed off for their breakfast.

---

Later on in the day, Joe and Walter had taken a walk through the forest, for a little alone time, while Richard had opted for afternoon sleep. The interns, however were choosing the cold surface of the water. Derek and Burke stood on the bank, exchanging nervous looks. Meredith stood behind them, watching as her four friends splashed around. ''You're not going in?'' Derek asked, looking over his shoulder.

''Nope. I forgot my swimming suit..'' She told him sadly. Derek disappeared into his tent, and returned minutes later with a pair of shorts and t-shirt. Meredith smiled from ear to ear, 'thank you' she mimed, and rushed to get changed, then ran from the bank leaping into the water. He heard her scream as the coldness hit her sharply, then laugh loudly at her friends. Derek couldn't help but smile at her newly found innocence. He was glad she had came, she needed space as much as he did. And judging by her happiness, the outdoors was doing something extremley good for her. He turned to look at Burke, who was raising a suspicious eyebrow at him.

''I'm not going in there!'' Derek told him, whereas Burke tore his jacket off and rolled up the legs of his trousers, and joined Cristina in splashing Izzie and George with water.

''C'mon Derek!'' Meredith yelled to him. He shook his head, smiling at her. ''Do i have to drag you in?'' She headed over towards him, completely soaked from head to toe. She held her hand out for him to take it, but he stubbornly put his hands behind his back. Meredith sensed that he was being awkward, and decided to turn it around on him. She looked at him with puppy'dog eyes, ''Plese...'' She asked. Recultantly, he took her hand, and proceeding in getting his freshly moussed hair drenched. Just for her.

---x---

**I bet you thought you were getting MerDer action, huh? So close! Which is better than none at all...See what i mean about the evilness? It's uncontrollable.**


	5. Cow

**Where The Surgeons Are.**

**Chapter 5: ''Cow.''**

Izzie and Goerge were the first to get out of the water, shortly followed by Alex. Cristina and Burke continued to swim around for a while longer, challenging each other to races, clearly showing how competitive, and prefectly suited the pair were together. Meredith and Derek, however, had other plans, which included reinacting Dirty Dancing.

''Oh come on, Iz! You can't tell me that Derek reminds you of Patrick Swayze?'' Alex questioned, watching as Derek struggled to lift Meredith into the air, only to fall backwards with her seconds later.

''Not so much reminds me, he just has that certain charm about him. He's not named McDreamy for nothin' you know!''

''Well then who do i remind you of?'' Alex grinned at her.

''You remind me of...Pepe Le Pew.'' She retorted sarcastically. The shouting from the water distracted them from their arguement.

''Derek McDreamy Shepherd get your ass back here!'' Meredith yelled, splashing him with water as he turned around, laughing hysterically.

''McDreamy Shepherd?'' He asked, throwing water back in her direction.

''I don't know you middle name..'' She admitted sheepishly.

''I don't know yours either.''

''I don't have one'' Meredith told him, as she swam past him back towards the bank.

''Thats good, because neither do i.'' Derek replied, as he followed her.

They each dried themselves off, as Joe and Walter returned to break the devestating news to the group.

''Uhh...Guys.'' Joe said, they all turned at the same time to face him, the same bland expression present on their faces. ''We've...Kind of run out of Tequila.''

Silence spread throughout them all, swapping glances with each other, not knowing what to do. Meredith's face suddenly lit up, and she stood straight.

''We passed a store. A few miles from here, we passed one.'' She turned to Derek, who nodded in agreement.

''We'll go. It's not far from here, we'll be back before sunset.'' Derek told them. Both him and Meredith dispersed into seperate tents to change into dry clothes, then headed through the trees, in the direction they had arrived from.

''So...Who's up for a game of Chase the Ace?'' Alex asked, pulling a pack of cards from his bag.

----

Meredith and Derek walked through the fields, a shortcut which Derek knew, towards the store. ''So, um..Have you..I mean...Do you know what you want yet?'' Meredith asked nervously, referring to the question she had propositioned him with the night before.

''Not quite. But i have a pretty good idea.'' He smiled, then turned to look infront of him. Meredith howver, looked past him, at a large building in the distance.

''What's that?'' She asked, nodding her head towards the house.

''I'm not sure. How about we check it out on the way back?''

''Deal.''

----

''Oh, poor Alex...You got the Ace again! You know what that means...'' Alex picked a random card from the pack, the ten of clubs, and placed it on the tree trunk infront of Izzie.

''I don't see what this part is all about..'' He moaned, as he handed his fist out to Izzie. His knuckles were red and sore, the skin starting to fade away.

''Because this is how i was taught to play, so this is how we're playing.'' She told him matter-of-factly. ''How long have those guys been gone anyway?'' She asked, trying to change the subject.

''About an hour and a half. They should have been back by now.'' Richard told them, as he had finally awoken.

----

Derek headed further towards the fence that surrounded the house. It was nothing more than a farm, if that. It was a white building, with french-patterned windows, and flower beds underneath. Meredith stood still in her tracks, her face frozen, her nails digging into the palm of her hand. Derek turned to see her standing still, her face covered with sheer terror.

''Mer? Meredith?'' He asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he walked back to her. He followed her eyes to where she was looking at. A few yards away stood a large, brown cow. It opened it's mouth, and moaned loudly. Meredith turned on her heel, and ran, as fast as she could, away from the cow, away from the building, away from Derek. He followed her, the sound growing more distant. He watched as she swept through the tall grass, then suddenly disappeared. ''Meredith!'' He yelled, running to her side.

''I fell.'' She groaned, clutching her ankle. Derek took it into his own hands, examining it thoroughly.

''It's just a little twisted. We need to get some ice for it.'' Meredith threw herself down onto the ground, sighing deeply. Derek lay next to her, as she mumbled words about stupid cows, and their milk. He laughed a little, staring at her angry face. Even filled with rage, she still looked beautiful, than he ever thought possible. She turned to face him, staring into his loving blue eyes. They leaned into each other, their lips millimetres apart, feeling each others hot breath against their faces. Derek placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it down to her chin, pulling it towards him. Meredith backed away instantly, leaving him dumbfounded.

''You said you needed space.'' She teased, staggering to her feet, and limped away. Derek sat up, still shell-shocked.

''Bu...Oh, C'mon!!'' He yelled after her, then caught up with her. He grabbed her hand, and wrapped it round his neck, then lifted her into his arms.

''We're not that far away. We'll be quicker like this..'' Together, they headed back to their destination, grabbing everyone's attention as he placed her into one of the free chairs.

''Meredith what happened?'' Cristina asked, as she sat next to her.

''Cow.'' She replied simply, taking the pack of ice from Derek's hand, carefully applying it to her swollen ankle.

''Excuse me? Did you just call me a cow?''

''No, Cristina, she meant a cow is what happened. She--''

''I have a phobia, of cows. I saw one, and he mooed at me so i ran, and fell over a stupid rock.''

''Ohh.'' Cristina nodded in understanding. ''You have a phobia of cows?''

''Heym shut up! You have a phobia of you mother.''

''With good reason!''

''Well i have good reason, too. But i will not discuss that with you.''

''C'mon...You know you want to..'' She raised her eyebrows at Meredith.

''Look, if you drop the subject, i'll give you the tequila.'' Meredith replied, offering a bottle out to her.

''Done deal.'' Cristina replied, standing up to grab a plastic cup.

---x---

**Once again, i'm here with the evilness, but trust me, good things come to those who wait...It's just a matter of time.**


	6. I Do Not Fart!

**Where The Surgeons Are.**

**Chapter 6: ''I do not fart!''**

''Go fish.'' Izzie smiled, showing a row of cards to her fellow players.

''Iz, we were playing Gin.'' Alex looked over at her, raising his eyebrows up at her. Most of them were playing, or just sitting around the fire. Meredith had vacated to her tent, whereas Derek was trying to master the art of pebble dashing with Richard.

''Oh..Well, Gin then.''She told him, grabbing a bottle of beer, that Derek and Meredith had kindly brought back from the shop. ''How is it that she can be scared of cows? I mean..They're harmless! She drinks milk, she eats cheese. How can you do that, and be terrified of cows?''

''It's pretty easy. I have a phobia of blood.'' George admitted, earning incredulous looks from the gang.''What? I know how it sounds, me being a doctor. Other peoples blood, i'm fine with. My own blood, however, one spec of the red mess and im on the floor fainting..Seriously...'' He stuttered, then returned to staring out his cards.

''Dude, you're such a woman.'' Alex told him, laying his cards down. George went to answer him back, when they heard high pitched screams coming from Meredith's tent. Cristina exchanged worried glances with George, but Izzie interrupted their stares.

''It's nothing. McDreamy's probably having his wicked way with her.'' She explained, as she delt the cards once more.

''But McDreamy's pebble dashing with Chief.'' Alex replied, nodding his head in the direction of the water, in which Derek was now running up to meet them and the screams. ''Did i just call him McDreamy?''

''Now who's the woman?'' George smirked.

''You George. Always you..''

''What's going on?'' Derek asked, looking at each of the interns.

''Well if you're not causing those screams--'' Izzie started,

''That's just wrong, even for Mer.'' Cristina interrupted.

''Cristina!'' George shouted. Meredith came hopping out of her tent, shaking her arms around, holding something in a plastic container tub. She hopped over to Derek, thrusting the box into his arms.

''That, jumped on my face!'' She told him, leaning on his shoulder for better balance. Inside the box was a small green frog, looking at her with his beady eyes. ''There's another one in there, but he kept jumping around! I'm not going back in there, someone has to switch tents with me!''

''George can!'' Izzie spoke immediately. ''He's a farter. He can go in your tent.''

''I do not fart! I don't!'' He insisted, trying to cover his rosy red cheeks.

''It's ok, Mer. You can stay in my tent tonight.'' Derek told her. Cristina, George, Izzie, Alex and even Burke raised their eyebrows up to him.

''Ummm..Okay. Thanks.''

''George can still sleep in your tent, right?'' Izzie looked at her with pleading eyes.

''If someone can get the frog out, then yeah.'' Meredith turned back to Derek, hinting at him lightly. ''His farts really do smell.''

----

Meredith, Izzie and Cristina were sitting round the fire, toasting marshmallows, while Derek and George were releasing the frogs back into the water.

''So..McDreamy invited you into his tent, huh?'' Izzie winked at her.

''To sleep, Izzie. Nothing more.''

''Seriously? You believe that?'' Cristina questioned her, with a mouthful of melted marshmallow.

''Yes i do. Nothing is going to happen between us..He needs space.''

''Like you keep telling us Mer, but don't you want something to happen?''

''Of course i do. I wanna pull him down to the floor, tell him to get over it and mount him like a dog on heat. But...He needs--''

''Space. Yeah we get it...Fifty says you do him before the morning.''

''I'll take that action.'' Izzie smiled, picking up another marshmallow.

''Seriously? You guys are betting on me again? What am i, a portable soap opera?''

''Yeah.'' Cristina laughed. ''You should have your own TV show. 'All about Mer.' Can you imagine what that would consist of? Sex, surgeries and more sex. That would make good tv.'' She sighed.

''Hell yeah.'' Izzie joined in. ''Although your title sounds a little...bland. How about Everybody Loves Meredith? You know, like Everybody Loves Raymond?''

''No, that wouldn't work.. What about Grey. Instead of the program House, it would be Grey.''

''That wouldn't fit either..''

Meredith shook her head with amusement, then headed off towards Derek, watching as he let the last frog back into the water.

''So..You're scared of frogs too?'' He tiled his head to the side as she squinted her eyes at him.

''No. I just don't like them jumping on my face.'' She whacked him on his arm as he laughed at her, but he pulled her into a small hug.

''Cristina and Izzie are betting on me again.'' She told him, George listening into their conversation.

''If it's any help Mer, i'll be betting against you. I think you'll be able to hold up.'' George smiled, then scarpered to the others.

''What are they betting on you for?'' Derek asked, watching as the moon glistened in her eyes once more.

''Uhhh..Nothing. Its--It's nothing.'' She smiled up at him, then thought What the Hell? ''Actually it is something Derek, they're betting that we're going to sleep together tonight, because we're sharing a tent, and i know you need your space and i respect that i really do, but i've had my space, i've made up my mind, and it's you Derek. It always has been, and if you can't see that, then--'' He stopped her, pressing his lips to hers hard. It was quick, and passionate. He held her head in his hands, then allowed them to travel round to her waist, as her arms wrapped around his neck. He lifted her into his arms, and headed into the tent. Their audience watched in amazement, exchanging awkward looks with each other. Richard coughed, signalling them to continue with what they were doing. They all jumped as George and Izzie slammed down a few notes each onto the table, followed by Alex, Joe and Burke. After a few seconds, Derek returned, only to find his wallet from his coat, that was hanging on the bag of George's chair, and head back to the tent, with a large ear-to-ear smile spread across his face.

---x---

**They're getting it on!! Finally! And George farts!! Let's all hang up the balloons, and jump for joy::Dances::**


End file.
